


One Thing She'll Never Know

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Hawke are the happiest couple there in Kirkwall, probably. Considering it's a shithole. But then again, since it IS, are they really all that happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing She'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> On DeviantArt too.
> 
> I kind of think I'm a big obsessed with a love triangle with these characters, but this time it's reversed of what I normally write for them. :3

Sweetly, Anders placed a kiss on Hawke’s nose.

“Do I want to know if your patients are treating you better than me?” She asked mildly, but with twinge of warning.

_No._

“You know you’re my everything, Hawke. I don’t think I have enough words in this blighted head, and Justice’s combined to make it sound poetic enough.” Anders offered a bright smile. He earned a fond stroke against his jaw and chin, and a kiss to beat Anders down till he felt he was almost off his feet.

She knew how to break his resolve.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Go slaughter some spiders or upstart another political riot or something. Have fun!” He impishly wiggled his fingers before descending down the cellar stairwell before he ended up at his clinic’s entrance in Darktown.

He had to drown himself in his work. He had to.

 _Green eyes flashed dangerously at him as a pair of lips bloomed open with desire._  
  
No.

_The gruff resonation rocked his spine and scratched him behind the ear so well that he almost purred._

One, two, six stabbings, four lacerations and twelve infections and seven STDs. Yet another wave of patients… He didn’t even notice noon turn into night into dawn and yet another noon till Hawke retrieved him out of worry, and another mindless errand; dragons.

Merrill smiled warmly with her devilishly innocent grin; Varric languorously leaned against the doorway and green eyes flashed dangerously. Anders almost moaned with an emotion unknown to him.

_Long, slender fingers caressed his chin and stubble with a brutal tenderness unexpected from its owner, trailing imaginary paths down his neck and splaying over his thrumming muscle._

_The two of their lips touched as Anders embraced that slender body in his arm. Their breaths hitched and salvia swapped as the heat grew in the pits of both of their bellies_

_Anders allowed a small burst of magic to skirt the shallow of his skin, and taste every uneven couture of the invading body till they hissed against his skin in such a way he knew other than hostile. Just like the way those nails bit into his skin, and their bodies gyrating with an urgency._

_Anders tangled his fingers in the soft fringe as he gasped heatedly._

_He laughed_

_and smiled._

_Almost loved._

_“I love you, you blighted bastard.” Anders whispered,_

_“Hmpf,” His lover mused, but curled up into the mage’s naked chest, spooning together in a perfected harmony of pulsing hearts.  
_

Anders took his eyes off Fenris, his lips pursed tightly together as they fell to his feet.

What Hawke didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. But it certainly hurt Anders. Moving on wasn’t the same as letting go.


End file.
